A strawberry christmas two
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: In this story the members of Spica debate their romantic interests.


AstraeaHillChurch:

The voices of the young girls in the Spica school choir rose to the rooftops. The small girls in their white choir uniforms let their voices out like powerful instruments. The Christmas tunes gave a new meaning to the church service that most of the schools in Astraea Hill had came to attend.

As they sang Yaya glanced at Hikari still unable to believe that she was the new etolie. She looked like an angel still in the dim lighting that made her light blond hair shine and the way her voice was so beautiful. Yaya looked away and focused on singing but she was loosing control of her feelings.

After the song ended and the service dimmed down Yaya was left with only the girls in the choir. Each one had a beautiful voice and nice personality. Each one congratulated each other and shook hands. Yaya blended and dreaded when Hikari would approach her.

Sure enough Hikari came towards her and said, "Hello." She seemed so nice and friendly but Yaya was feeling a bit off guard. She fidgeted a lot and stayed silent.

"What would you like for Christmas" Hikari asked with a smile as if she could grant it. She seemed so normal and that hurt.

Yaya smiled and finally spoke, "I would like to feel like my old self again." Her blunt answer was exactly what Hikari would expect. Slowly she smiled and then dipped her head.

"I hope you get your wish" Hikari said before leaving with the string of girls to prepare for the ball. Yaya was left to watch her leave and feel exhausted inside.

As Yaya was looking around she noticed that Tsubomi was kneeling in the front pew and staring at the candles the nuns had lit. Her eyes sparkled and she looked like an angel. Yaya felt moved and went to see if the girl was okay.

Tsubomi looked peaceful until she started to sing "the first noel" with her eyes focused on the candles. Yaya stopped at her side and stood looking as the pink haired girl let out her angelic voice. The moments passed slowly and like a frozen moment in a movie.

Tsubomi finished in time to look up at the ceiling and then focus in on the tall dark haired girl at her side. With a shy smile Tsubomi dipped her head in prayer and allowed Yaya to sit next to her. They stared at the candles together focusing on the night.

Finally it was late and they had to leave, each of them was quiet but stood next to each other with a shy glance or two. At the exit door of the church they were caught under the white berries of mistletoe. Tsubomi blushed and tapped her shoes on the hardwood floor. Yaya quickly ducked in and kissed her on the lips lightly. Then she ran off without a trace. Tsubomi stood staring at the open snow covered night.

Outside SpicaSchool:

Amane felt hot and stuffy in her Santa costume and she hated the hate the most cause it messed with her rich blue hair. She trudged through the snow with the reigns of her horses in toe. It was her job to set up the sleigh to bring the gifts.

As she approached the sleigh that had been in years of storage she could see a small girl dressed as an elf was sitting on bags of gifts. The small cold Kagome was dressed in all green and staring at the wrapped gifts in awe.

As Amane approached she ran to touch the horses and brush them with her mittened hands. She looked at the poor forms with a sad gaze and hoped that they were warm in the snowy cold night.

From an angle she could see the forms of Momomi and Kaname coming from the old stable. The two were dressed in white gowns with small wings and halos attached to them. Amane couldn't help thinking that their costumes were a bit off.

Poor Kagome loaded the last sack into the sleigh and said, "I hope the horses don't mind the weight" she said nicely and moved to the side. Amane looked at her as if to reassure her they could do it.

Momomi stepped into the sleigh with a high pitched laugh that got on Amane's nerves. "Come down from there" Kaname called to her deeply.

Amane and Kaname let their gazes cross and instantly it all collided and made them shy away. "Where did the choir go to" Amane asked as if they should know.

Momomi fell into the bags of gifts, "I think they went to change and they walk this way." She continued to play around and let Amane worry about her lover.

Through the cold of the falling snow Amane went ahead to great Hikari in the place she had to have gone to. Her thick coat trailed in the powdery snow as she went along.

Spica Horse Stables- Behind the Stable:

Hikari had come back to the place that she had really talked to Amane at. The small statue stood in front of her calling out like an angel. Hikari let her white gown touch the snow and get coated in powdery clumps.

From behind her she could sense her tall lover and turned to see a hilarious version of Santa. "You're mine Hikari" Amane said with a romantic tone and went to grab the fragile hand of her choir girl.

The etolie then went for a walk in the winter wonderland so that they could get to the sleigh and bring gifts to the girls in town. The small flakes touched their clothes and lips making them start to look like patchy snow men. Amane kissed her snow angel quickly and pulled her along the snowy landscape.

On the way to the MiatorSchoolBuilding:

All of those on the sleigh were hi on Christmas cheer and singing carols too loudly for human ears. At the Lulim School Chikaru threw the last of the supplies on and in all her Mrs. Claus goodness loaded onto the sleigh.

Amane was happy to have her girl next to her listening to all her friends be happy and feeling her favorite horses tread across the snow. She truly felt as happy as she expected Santa would have on Christmas Eve.


End file.
